Right Here
by chiming.softly
Summary: [songfic][most likely has been done already] Blues has been mistreated. Enzan didn't mean it. Blues thinks Enzan's coldhearted. Enzan just wants Blues to accept him. [I just want to write a good summary!]


Disclaimer: Gawsh, I love the songfic I just published. I'm on a spree! Wootyaer.

A/N: Okay, okay. I'm even confused by this one. Remember, I can't write any further than the events of Axess, so I'm gonna exploit it as much as I can! X3

Warnings: very, very Axess shounen-ai slight EnzanBlues angst

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face

(---Blues---)

Enzan, you know I'll always be here for you. Every day until the end of yours. But honestly, do you have to make my existence completely miserable while I'm here? You force me, completely against my will, into becoming a Darkloid just to save Netto the pain of watching Rockman do the same, and then you beat yourself up over it when it was clearly your fault anyway! Make some sense, Enzan-sama!

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I just don't understand why you still want me around if you're going to treat me this way. What am I to you? A tool? A weapon? A shield? That's what I just was, a shield so you wouldn't see Netto suffer.

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

I'm also a sponge, absorbing all your suffering. Whatever you don't like, you take out on me. I took what you gave me because it was an order. I became a Darkloid because you made me. I didn't have a choice about anything, but to accept it. Just like I do everything else.

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

(---Enzan---)

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you

Why can't you understand, Blues? I'm not trying to mistreat you, I'm not trying to be cruel. I just want to help the people around me…I wouldn't be able to stand seeing Netto if I had allowed him to use that Darkchip. It would tear me apart inside, because it would tear him up inside. Whatever happens to him, happens to me.

Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

And whatever happens to you, happens to me too. I can tell when you're suffering, Blues. I can tell, and it hurts me every day to know that you're hurt. What have I done to you? Have I really been that insensitive? Was I really so mean that you accepted your fate without hesitation?

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting

I'm just glad you're still here. I'm glad that you say you won't leave me anymore…and I won't let you leave anymore. It just hurt too much to see you and know that you didn't know me anymore. I'll never let that happen again, Blues. Never again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY, I'm officially confused. And giggling, because I actually typed "Dorkloid" earlier. X3

But seriously, I'm not entirely sure if this song's been done yet or not. I'll go ahead and publish it, just for the heck of it. SONGFIC GETTO!


End file.
